Harry Potter and the Life He Always Wanted – Yr 1
by HufflepuffAthena
Summary: Harry has a normal life and with his friends Ron, Hermione and geusse who, Neville Longbottom! Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville get suspicious about the Philosipher's Stone and Ron, Harry and Neville have to save it. Together.
1. Chapter 1 - A Letter

Harry Potter and the Life He Always Wanted – Yr. 1

Chapter one - A Letter

"Harry!" Shouted Lily from across the house  
"Yes?!" Replied a ten year old boy  
"Come down here, you have a letter!"  
A letter? Thought Harry, I wonder who's it from?  
Harry ran down the stairs and looked up at the letter his mum was holding.  
"Wow! I've never gotten a letter!" Said Harry a bit _too_ enthusiastically  
"Well you have one now" said James as he came out of the kitchen holding a coffee for a morning drink.

Harry opened the letter and read: "  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
We await your owl no later that 31st of July.

Minerva Mcgonagall  
Dupety headmistress."  
Harry looked up at his parents his face glowing with happiness.

"Well we'll need to go to the Owl Post Office" said Lily "where's some parchment?" 


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley and a Birthday

Chapter two - Diagon Alley and a Birthday

"Happy birthday!"

Harry woke up to his mum and dad wishing him a happy birthday. They were carrying a thin and long package, harry wondered what it was as he started opening his present. A Nimbus 2000! Harry had _never_ dreamed he would get a broomstick!

"Let's go outside and have a go!" James seemed even more excited that Harry, and it was no surprise to him when James said "can I have go!?

"Yep" replied Harry

Harry mounted his broom and kicked hard off the ground. Harry went so high he thought he might faint, but he didn't harry zoomed around the trees and dived, and he only pulled up at the last minute.

"Here, Dad you have a go" Harry said after he landed

"OK, but know that I'm not as young as I used to be" he said

This made Harry and Lily laugh

"Your father was the Quidditch star in our school days" Lily told Harry as James flew into a dive and pulled up much higher than Harry.

Lily decided to go to Diagon Alley by floo powder with a lot of arguing with James who insisted that they go on the Knight Bus. But they agreed on floo powder in the end.

"James, you go first" ordered Lily  
James stepped into the fireplace with the powder in his hand and shouted loud and clearly "Diagon Alley!"  
"Harry darling you next"  
Harry stepped into the emerald flames he just produced with the powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!"  
Harry started to spin very fast, he closed his eyes and tucked in his elbows.  
And in no time he stepped out of the fireplace and into Diagon Alley, Harry wanted to go in every shop there was. This place magical, he thought, best birthday _ever_.

He met his father by Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, his mum caught up with them five minutes later and they went up into Gringotts Bank. There they entered vault 687.

Harry new he had money, but not _this_ much! Harry guessed that they could buy 25 Nimbus 2000 with it.  
James got a few handfuls of galleons and they were off.

First they went into Flourish and Blotts and got all the necessary books, Harry liked the look of one which was called _The invisible book of invisibility_ and _the monster book of monsters._

Then they went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry was measured and Madam Malkin put fabric on him, and added pins and then sewed it together.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute" said James and he went off in the other direction.

Meanwhile Lily and Harry went to Ollivander's to get Harry's wand.

Mr. Ollivander, as he went to get the tape measure. Harry got measured _again._ Then Harry got given a wand.

"Wave it Harry" whispered Lily. So, Harry waved the wand and, to Harry's surprise Mr. Ollivander's hair caught fire! Harry quickly put the wand on the desk and Lily distinguished the fire with a flick of her wand.

"Maybe not" murmured Mr. Ollivander as he went to get a second wand. "Let's try, this one" Said Mr. Ollivander as he handed Harry a second wand, Harry waved again, but this time the chair behind the desk blew up! "Sorry!" Harry apologized

"Reparo" Said Lily and the chair mended itself.

Harry went through wands and wands but there was not _one_ that agreed with him, Harry guessed there were 20 wands he went through, until at last he found the right one. And, instead of breaking or setting fire to anything, a golden substance produced from his wand and lit up the whole room.

Harry and Lily met James at Eeylop's Owl Emporium who, was holding a cage with a snowy white owl in it, Harry decided to name her Hedwig, after _finding_ it in the book: A History of Magic.


	3. Chapter 3 - Platform 9 34

Platform 9 ¾

The Potters arrived in King Cross Station on the 1st of September. With Harry's trunk, Hedwig in her cage and a pouch of galleons, they got a trolley a pulled the trunk and Hedwig onto it.

After a while of walking and talking, they found platforms 9 and 10, and the brick wall in between, that will lead them to platform 9 ¾.

"Do you remember how to do it, Harry?" asked James. Harry nodded. "Just run straight ahead, we'll do with you OK?"

"Yep" answered the excited but nervous Harry

"Ready. Set. Go" said Lily, and they were running straight ahead at the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10, and as soon as they knew it they were on platform 9 ¾.

"Be good, I love you" Lily bade Harry goodbye and kissed him on the cheek

"Have fun and be bad" said James as he hugged Harry

" _James_ " whispered Lily

The warning whistle blew and Lily and James hugged Harry goodbye and helped him with his trunk, and Harry was waving goodbye until they turned the corner.

Harry soon found and empty compartment by himself and settled down with Hedwig. After about 5 minutes a tall boy with red hair and freckles came in. "Can I come in? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure" said Harry gesturing him to sit down.

"Thanks" said the red haired boy "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

"Cool" Said Ron "This is Scabbers, pretty pathetic really" Ron pointed at a rat sleeping in his on the chair. "I can show you a spell if you want, my brothers taught me"

"Totally" said Harry

Suddenly, a girl with big, brown and bushy hair came in and said "have any of you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom Lost his"

" _Neville Longbottom?_ " chimed Harry and Ron

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, oh are you doing a spell? Let's see then.

"OK, here I go. Sunshine, daisies, Butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron pointed his wand at the rat which woke up and ran into Ron's pocket.

"Oh, I guessed it didn't work" she said "Any way I'm Hermione Granger and I've only done a few simple ones myself"

The girl came and sat down on the chair opposite Harry and pointed her wand at the bridge of Harry's nose and said "Oculus Reparo" and Harry's glasses, which were once taped together by Sellotape, mended.

"Wow" he said

"You better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon" she said and she left the compartment.

So Harry and Ron pulled on their robes and got their belongings as the train started to stop.


	4. Chapter 4 - Boats

Boats

Harry and Ron hopped of the train and onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Shouted a quite familiar voice. " 'ello Harry"

"Hi Hagrid" He answered as he looked up at the Half-Giant ("Wow" said Ron)

"Firs' years follow me!" shouted Hagrid and they walked towards a giant lake. Harry could see a big giant castle that he guessed was Hogwarts.

"Wow, Ron look!" Harry pointed at Hogwarts castle.

"Wow!" Said Ron, Who was too interested in the castle, but Harry was looking at a dozen boats on the lake. Harry wondered if they would have to go on the boats. He guessed right.

"Pick a boa' with a group o' three!" shouted Hagrid as he got on the first boat which looked like it would magically pull the others.

Harry and Ron got on a boat with another boy and sat down.

"I wonder what house I'm gonna be in" said Ron "Most likely Gryffindor though, all my brothers are in there"

"My Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor too, suppose I'll be in it too" Harry was hoping not to go in Slytherin, apparently all the people in Slytherin go bad. "How do you get put in the houses anyway?"

"Dunno, Fred and George said you have to do some kind of test" said Ron

A test? This made Harry worry; He didn't prepare for any test and didn't know much about magic either.

They were almost at Hogwarts when Harry decided not to worry.


End file.
